Transmental Humans
by Rebelbot
Summary: Its started like any other day but when Rad and his friends find a ship and a strange object their world is turn upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The bell rang loudly throughout the school ending the day for now. Two kids ran out of the large building with great excitement.

"Hurry up will you, Carlos," The boy on a blue bicycle said giving name to the other boy.

"I'm coming, Rad," Carlos called back riding on his skateboard, "So where is cave at."

"It's in the mountains right over there," Rad said pointing to the mountains where the satellite disc is.

"Okay then lets go or we never have chance to get to the cave," Carlos said racing ahead.

"Not unless I bet you there first," Rad called back as he raced after his friend.

After an hour or more of riding the two friends had reached a large galley where the cave should be. They easily located it and went inside to explore it. They went deeper and deeper into the cave.

"Man, this cave is deep," Carlos stated.

"I agree," Rad said, "this cave could go on forever."

Suddenly the floor gave out under them and they slide done deeper into the cave. After a few minutes they came to a stop. The two kids slowly got up trying to recover from their wild ride. When they looked up they were amazed to see that they had landed in a strange alien ship.

"What is this place?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know, Carlos," Rad answered, "I think it is some kind of spaceship."

"Hey look, what is that over there?" Carlos said pointing ahead.

Rad looked where Carlos was pointing and saw what looked like a glowing rock. He approached it and reached out to grab it.

"Be careful, Rad," Carlos warned.

Rad grabbed it and as soon as he touched it a burst of energy explored from the strange object and raced through his body. He could feel his body change into something but it seems to happen so quickly. The bright energy quickly stopped and Rad was able to opened his eyes after closing them due to the bright light.

"Rad?" Carlos said in a shaky voice as he looked at what should be his friend.

Rad looking around and then looked down at now small friend before him.

"Carlos, how did you get so small?" Rad asked.

"I didn't get small you got bigger," Carlos replied, "Look."

Rad look at his reflection in a metallic part of the ship at gasp at what he saw. Instead of a boy with blonde hair, white skin, blue jean, a yellow shirt, and blue jacket there was a giant red robot. It had a rectangular – like torso with its chest pointing out like a triangle. Across its chest was a row of lights like the sirens of emergency cars. Its upper arms were rectangular as well but the forearms were flat on one side and the other side was curved over like an oval shape dome. The legs were the same as the arms and both had thin curved fins that came out of the forearms and lower part of the legs. The head was very simple for it contains a plains face just like human and a red helm. There were also small dome spheres with andantes coming out of them. Rad was shocked but how could this be was this really himself that he was seeing or was he dreaming.

"H-how is this possible," Rad said finally able to speak, "How did I become like this?"

"I don't know man but maybe it had to do with that object we found earlier," Carlos stated.

Reminded of the strange object Rad raised his hand and opened it to see that he was still holding it but now it was much smaller. It was in a shape of a pentagon it was colored in many shades of green in the middle of it was the letter M.

"Wonder what that means" He thought.

"Hey Rad," Carlos said.

"Yes, Carlos," Rad replied.

"We should get out of here and quick," Carlos said, "It maybe unsafe here."

"I agree," Rad said, "I just hope I could still fit though the tunnels okay."

The way back was a struggle for Rad since he could just barely fit into the tunnels that surely made for much smaller creatures. After two hour of struggling both he and Carlos made it out.

"Finally we made it," Rad sighed, "I thought we never get out."

Suddenly purple particles started rising and gather to the left of Rad and Carlos.

"It's starting to get freaky again," Carlos said getting sacred.

The particles continued to gather until it formed a huge mass of gas-like substance. Then it started to take form and soon it took on the shape of another robot. This one was bigger then Rad himself and much taller only due to what appears to be horns on his head and tall shoulder pads. At first Rad didn't move from where he was and it seems that he was in a staring contest with the robot.

"Guys," A voice cried out behind them.

Rad didn't have to look back for he knew who it was who called out to them. Carlos turned to greet the person who came.

"Alexis, why are you here?" Carlos asked as Alexis came up to him.

"What else I was worried about you two," Alexis answered but when she saw that Rad was no where to be seen she asked, "Where is Rad?"

"This is Rad right here," Carlos answered pointing to the red robot prove his point, "We'll explain everything later right now we have a problem, another big robot came and Rad is in a stand off with it."

"What is your name, mech," The purple and black robot asked.

"I think his talking to Rad," Carlos said.

"But what should I say?" Rad asked.

"I don't know make something up," Carlos said.

Then the strange robot raised a long gun at Rad as if ready to shoot him.

"You better give me an answer or I'll send you to the pits," He growled.

"My name is…is," Rad paused for moment thinking whether or not to give his real name to the anger bot. Remembering the sirens on his chest he answered, "My name is Blazer."

"I see," It said in a low voice, "I could see that you don't to each Autobots or Decepticons."

"What is he talking about?" Alexis asked.  
"I don't have a clue," Carlos answered.

Suddenly Rad or Blazer as he called himself now felt something cold touch his left hand. He quickly pulled it up and turns to see what had touched him. What he saw was a huge pitch black tiger with a golden armored saddle.

"Lord Megatron he holds a Mini-con in his possession," The tiger stated.

"So you have been hiding a Mini-con from me," Megatron said with a small chuckle.

"What are you talking about?" Blazer asked, "What is a Mini-con."

"Don't be a fool," Megatron snarled, "Hand over the Mini-con might spare your life and even a chance to join the Decepticons."

Blazer didn't answer right away for he didn't know what to do now. He didn't want his friends to get hurt because but how could he get out. Suddenly the object in his hand started to glow a bright green.

"Master, it's awaking," The tiger said seeing the bright green glow.

"What?" was the only reply from Megatron.

Blazer quickly opened his hand just in time to see the object take form of a very small and blue robot. So this must be a Mini-con the tiger and Megatron were talking about. The little bot looked around in wonder but as soon as he spotted Megatron he instantly knew what was going on. He then looked up at Blazer and started beeping at him. Blazer thought he could understand the little guy but only little. Something about powerlinking and stopping Megatron.

"Hand over that Mini-con now," Megatron demanded.

After some thinking Blazer thought this powerlinking may help him and his friends get out of here.

"Powerlink," Blazer shouted and as soon as he said this the Mini-con transformed into a blue BMX and hooked up on his back. When it did the curved fins on both forearms started to glow and grow 2x their own length. Blazer stared in awe at the still glowing fins. Then there were more beeping from the little Mini-con and Blazer went into attack mode with both forearms and fins stretched in front of him.

"Ha, are you challenging?" Megatron said amused at the scene he saw, "Do you really think you beat me?"

At first Blazer thought that he was crazy to try and stand up to this guy but he knew he had to in order to protect his friends. Blazer lunged forward with his weapon out in front.

"What are you doing?" Carlos cried after him.

"You going to get killed," Alexis said as well.

Blazer kept going but just when he was close enough to strike Megatron knocks him to the side with a single hit into the near cliff and to add more to the attack the black tiger let lose a flamethrower burning him and making him scream in pain. When she was done Blazer was smoke and was in pain due to the burns he suffered if that was possible for a robot.

"Pathetic," Megatron said, "I was going to spare you life and a chance to join me but now I'll just take the Mini-con and end your life now."

Just as he was going through with what he said a voice called out to him.

"Stand down, Megatron," It said.

Megatron turned to the voice and growled when he saw who it was. The voice belonged to a blue, red and white robot.

"Optimus Prime," Megatron said giving name to the newcomer.

Not saying anything charged at Megatron with him something thing. They soon locked hands and Blazer and his friends looked on with Blazer having the feeling that this was his fault.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Okay now I'm really freaked out," Carlos said.

"I feel the same," Alexis said.

It seems almost an hour ago when Rad and Carlos explored the cave and found a strange object and now they were in a middle of a war between two sides. Suddenly Alexis and Carlos heard a groan from their left. When they looked that way they Rad or Blazer as he was known as was struggling to his feet. They quickly raced over to him.

"Hey Rad are you okay amigo?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know if I am," Rad/Blazer said, "Everything hurts so much."

"Don't try to move so much, Rad," Alexis said.

"But we need to get out of here," Carlos said.

They heard some beeping coming from near Rad and the Mini-con came up and continued to beep.

"Dude, what is he saying?" Carlos asked.

"I think his saying we should out of here while we still can," Blazer/Rad explained grunting with each word.

"But Rad……," Alexis began but stopped short when a bright light appeared and a tarnish-brown and a red and white bots appeared.

"Oh no," Was the only thing that Carlos said.

"Well what do we got here?" The red and white bot said, "A helpless Autobot for the picking."

Rad/Blazer didn't say anything for he still ached all over and there was no way he could fight and/or protect his friend from these thugs.

"And look he got Mini-con with him," The tan and brown pointed out as he reached out to grab the blue Mini-con but stopped short when more bright lights appeared and a blue, red and white and a yellow and grey bots appeared along with a tiger with golden armor all over itself. The tiger roared and charged the tan and brown robot and head butted him away. The yellow and gray bot soon attacked the read and white bot.

"Red Alert take care of the inured mech while we these two," The tiger ordered.

"I'm on it," The one dubbed Red Alert ran up to Rad/Blazer and knelt beside him. Before he came Rad had pushed his friends back into the cave to hide them from view until it was clear.

"Are you okay?" Red Alert asked, "What may your name be?"

"No I'm hurting all ever," He replied and using his false name he answered, "And my name is Blazer."

"Alright Blazer just relax everything going to be alright," Red Alert reassured, "Looks like you got the brunt of Panthor's attack."

Blazer only nodded in response trying to go along with what Red Alert was saying.

"Not when I'm around," A voice growled.

Panthor approached ready to attack but Red Alert was ready fight and fired his arm gun with Panthor dodging it and a battle between them began leaving Blazer alone.

"Psst, Rad," a voice called out.

Rad looked behind him and saw Carlos poking out of the cave.

"Guess what," Carlos whispered, "We found more of those Mini-cons in here."

"Try activating them," Rad said, "Maybe you become a robot like me."

"Okay," Carlos said as he disappeared into the cave again.

A half an hour had past when Rad heard a nose from the cave. When Rad looked he was shocked to see a yellow that had a large pair of airplane wings laid flatly on its back and a pair coming out of its head. It had a mask on and what appeared to be a small rectangular vent on it. It was shortly followed by another robot that was gray and yellow with two huge choppers on its forearms on two smaller ones on its head.

"Hey Rad," A familiar voice came from the yellow robot.

"Carlos," Rad said in amazement.

"Yep, it's me," Carlos said grinning under his mask, "This bot is Alexis."

"He can figure it out himself," Alexis said a little annoyed

More beeping could be heard as two Mini-cons appeared with one being orange and gray and the other being a fairly dark blue and yellow.

"The orange one is my Mini-con and goes by the name Sheershock," Alexis said.

"And the blue one is mine and is named Grinder," Carlos said as well.

"I think my Mini-con is called Highwire," Rad said.

"Okay enough introductions lets go," Carlos said as he went up to Rad to help him up.

"But where do we go?" Alexis asked.

"Anywhere but here," Carlos asked as he lifted Rad up to his feet.

Suddenly a burst of flame passed them by a foot away from them. On the receiving end of the attack the bot name Red Alert emerged from the flames and hit the ground hard.

"Oh no his hurt," Alexis said.

"Go see if he is alright, Alexis," Rad said.

"What are you talking about Rad?" Carlos asked.

"Listen guys that robot there tried help me when was injured by that black cat," Rad explained, "So at least we could is to help him."

"Rad is right I go help him," Alexis said as she ran up to fallen mech and knelt beside him.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she helped him up.

"I think so but who are you?" He asked.

"That won't matter when I'm done with you two," Panthor said as she let out another massive flamethrower at Red Alert and Alexis. Alexis put her arm up in an attempt to block the attack but when she did the choppers on that arm started to spin and as a result the flamethrower was blocked by the wind that was created by the choppers.

"What!?" Panthor said in amazement.

Alexis got an idea and charged at Panthor who in turned unlashed another flamethrower witch Alexis blocked easily by putting her right arm again and then deliver a upper cut under chin causing Panthor to flip backwards and landed on her stomach. As Panthor slowly got up Sheershock had hooked up onto Alexis back like Highwire with Rad and her choppers detached from her arms as one blade slide down to one side as it shrank to make to swords. Alexis took the swords and slashed one of them in front her and created a mighty gust that hit Panthor and pushed her back further.

"Hey leave some fun for me," Carlos said a Grinder hooked up to his shoulder and his wings came off as a rod came out like a huge pair of scissors as Carlos grabbed it by the rod. He then charged at Panthor with his huge scissors clipping in front of him. Panthor nearly dodged the snapping clippers but was attacked by Rad with his sharp glowing fins even so he was still injured. Panthor slowly got up as her body became animated and she warped out of there along with the other Decepticons.

"Yeah you better run," Carlos yelled after them as they placed their weapons away as Rad leaned against a nearby cliff for balance.

As they were celebrating they failed to that the tiger, the red and blue robot and the yellow and gray robot were coming toward them. Rad was the first to see them coming and alerted his friends to them.

"I must say I'm impressed on how well you all handled yourself against Panthor," The red and blue said, "I'm Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots."

"I'm Hot Shot," The yellow and gray bot said with a smile.

"I'm Saber Fang," Said the tiger.

"And I'm Red Alert," Red Alert said as he came up to them, "And don't worry about me I'll be find."

"Call me Blazer," Rad lied.

"I'm Whirlwind," Alexis said going along with Rad.

"And I'm Wingclip," Carlos said proudly.

"Blazer, Whirlwind, and Wingclip it is nice to meet you," Optimus said then turned to Blazer, "We should get you back to base for repairs, Blazer."

"Right," Blazer agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"This should do the trick," Red Alert said as he applied a cream-like substance onto Blazer's burns making him grunt in pain "Give it half an hour and the burn will be gone." 

"Okay, so what is this stuff?" Blazer asked.

"It's an Anti-burn cream," Red Alert answered, "We use it whenever someone just burned especially by Panthor."

It been only an hour since the battle with the Decepticons resulting with the find of three Mini-cons and leaving Red Alert slightly injured and Blazer severely burned but thank to the Anti-Burn cream he was going to make a full recover.

"I'm amazed how severe these burns are," Red Alert stated, "Flame Resistant Armor should have protect you from the flames resulting in minor and fixable injuries."

"Flame Resistant Armor?" Blazer repeated, "What's that?" 

"You never heard about it?" Red Alert asked a little surprise.

"If I knew about it I would be wearing it but since we have no need for it here we never put it on." Blazer explained.

"I see," Red Alert said, "So I'm guessing Earth is your home then?"

"Yes, I lived here all my live along with my friends out of sight of the humans who also live here," Blazer explained.

"Yo Blazer, how you doing amigo?" Wingclip asked when he entered the room followed by Whirlwind.

"I'm just fine, Wingclip," Blazer answered.

"That's good to hear," Whirlwind said, "And how are you Red Alert?"

"I'm fine," Red Alert said.

Just then the alarm went off and Optimus' voice came up on the intercom.

"Attention all Autobots a Mini-con has been found inn a canyon 50 miles from us," Optimus said, "All Autobots report to the warping room,"

"Seem like were off again," Red Alert said then said to Wingclip and Whirlwind, "Lets go."

"I'm coming too," Blazer said as he tried to stand up but was stopped by Red Alert's hand, "Hey what gives?"

"I know you want to help but you still need time to recover from your injuries," Red Alert said

"But…," Blazer began but stopped for he knew Red Alert was right.

"Don't worry, Blazer, maybe next time," Whirlwind said.

"Yay, we'll let you know what happens," Wingclip said.

"Okay," Blazer said as he watched his leave the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Autobots launch," Optimus said.

The launch felt like your body was being ripped to pieces but only for an instant. The scenery change from a metal room to a rocky canyon. The whole trip had left both Wingclip and Whirlwind ill from it.

"Wingclip and Whirlwind," Optimus said as he transformered.

"Yeah," Whirlwind said.

"I want you two to transform to your fly mode and survey the area for any sign of the Mini-con," Optimus explained, "Me and the others will survey here on the ground."

"Okay," Whirlwind said as she transformered into her twin copter helicopter mode.

"You got it," Wingclip said as he transformered into his plane mode.

They both flew off leaving the other Autobots on the ground.

"Hey, Alexis," Wingclip said using Whirlwind's real name when he was sure no one could hear him.

"Yeah, Carlos," Alexis said.

"How long are we going to keep this up?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know Carlos," Alexis replied, "Maybe until we find out why we became what we are now."

"That could take forever," Carlos said.

"I know but it's our only option," Alexis said.

Suddenly their com link came to life and Optimus voice was heard over it.

"Wingclip, Whirlwind come in," Optimus said, "Do you copy."

"We're here Optimus," Whirlwind replied, "Go ahead."

"Have you seen any sign of the Mini-con yet?" Optimus asked.

"Nothing yet sir," Whirlwind said.

Just then Wingclip saw a glint in one of the canyons.

"Whoa did you see that?" Wingclip asked.

"See what?" Whirlwind asked.

"I just saw a glint of some kind," Wingclip answered.

"Maybe it's the Mini-con," Whirlwind said.

"Let's go check it out then," Wingclip said as turned around.

"Optimus we think we have found the Mini-con and going in to find out," Whirlwind said over the link, "I'm sending you the location of it."

"Good work we will meet you there, Optimus out," Optimus replied.

As Whirlwind turned herself around to follow Wingclip both failed to see to shadows following them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"There it is," Wingclip said as he approached the Mini-Con and transformed.

The Mini-Con was wedge in the face of the cliff and was easy to spot by its many shades of green and metallic surface.

"Well that was easy," Whirlwind said as she caught up with Wingclip but did not transform for unlike plane, helicopters can hover thanks to there copter blades.

"Let's grab it and get back to Blazer," Wingclip said, "He must be getting lonely back at the base."

But before Wingclip can grab the Mini-con a several shots were fired. One of them hit Wingclip's arm as the other hit the area around the Mini-con. Wingclip screamed in pain as he held his arm hoping that it would stop the pain.

"Wingclip, are you alright?" Whirlwind exclaimed as she transformed.

"Yeah I think so," Wingclip grunted cradling his injured arm.

"Well not for long," a voice chuckled.

Cyclones in his helicopter mode appeared from behind a cliff followed by Starscream in his robot.

"Well, well, well what do we got here," Starscream said, "some Autobot want a be."

"Wingclip, take the Mini-Con and get out of here," Whirlwind said as Sheershock powerlinked and she brought out her two axes.

"But Whirlwind….," Wingclip began but Whirlwind cut him off.

"No buts just get the Mini-Con back to the Autobots, got it?" Whirlwind said.

"Be careful Whirlwind," Wingclip said as grabbed the Mini-Con and subspaced it.

"Hey, I may be a girl but I'm no push over, 'kay." Whirlwind said back.

With a nod Wingclip transformered and flow off.

"Not so fast," Whirlwind said as she went to stop Starscream but was stopped by Cyclones who transformered into his robot mode.

"If you want to help friend you got to get past me," He said laughing as Whirlwind growled. She only hope that Wingclip make it.

Wingclip weaved in between the canyons trying to lose to Starscream but he couldn't. Starscream was a much better flyer he was and was soon closing the gap between himself and Wingclip. He fired and the shots hit Wingclip's right wing. He spun out of control and he transformered just as crash into the ground. After a few yards of sliding he stopped and lay on side. Just as he was slowly getting up a sword appeared only a foot away from his face. Wingclip looked up and into Starscream's face who was smiling and laughing darkly.


	6. Chapter 6

Wingclip closed his optics as he waited for the final blow from Starscream.

"Wingclip!" A voice cried out as Starscream was knocked back into the nearby cliff.

Wingclip open his optics to see Blazer standing in front of him with High Wirer already hooked up and his fin extended.

"Wingclip, are you alright?" Blazer asked as he offered his hand to Wingclip.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Wingclip answered as he took the offered.

As Blazer helped Wingclip up Starscream got up and attacked them. The two quickly dodge the attack and Blazer attack with his fins knocking Starscream down. As Starscream got up Wingclip had already powerlink with Grinder releasing his weapons. He growled as his transformered and took off leaving Blazer and Wingclip the victories.

"We better get back to Whirlwind before the other Decepticons do," Wingclip said.

"You don't have to worry about me, guys," Whirlwind said as she hovered above the two, "I can handle things myself."

"Did you get the Mini-Con, Whirlwind?" Blazer asked.

"Yep I did," She answered as she transformered as showed the two the Mini-Con.

"Let's tell the others," Wingclip said as he opened his com. link, "Wingclip to Optimus do you copy."

"Optimus here, are you alright?" Optimus asked.

"Besides having trouble from Starscream we were able to get the Mini-Con," Wingclip explained.

"Great work; we had problems with Demolisher and Cyclonus," Optimus said, "Let's head back to base, Optimus out."

Back at the base the Autobots were standing in a circle around the Mini-Con. The Mini-Con started glowing and took the shape of a small yellow robot.

"Well what do you know it my old partner, Sparkplug," Optimus said.

"You know this Mini-Con?" Whirlwind asked.

"Yes, me and Sparkplug fought together vorns ago," Optimus explained.

"Well this is ironic," Wingclip said, "Meeting you partner Mini-Con after years apart."

Some time later the three friends were sitting in the common room talking over what to do.

"Should we tell them the truth or not?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know, I'm still confused about how we got this way," Rad said.

"Let's go with my plan and keep our secret to ourselves until we figure things out," Whirlwind said.

"That sound like a good plan," Rad agreed, "but what about our parents, they must be worry sick about us by now."

"Rad's right but how do we tell them," Carlos said, "They'll freak if we show up like we are."

"That's true but we have to let them know we are alright," Alexis said.

"Maybe we'll think something if we sleep on it," Rad suggested.

Alexis and Carlos nodded in agreement as they headed to their rooms to go to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

In the early hours of morning when every human was still asleep the three friends decided to go out for a ride and hopefully to tell their parents that they are alright. Rad was the first to arrive at his and was unsure of what to do and say. His father, Mr. White, came out of the house to go to work when he saw Rad still in his fire truck mode.

"Is there something, sir?" Mr. White asked as he approached Rad.

"Hey dad," Rad said in a soft voice so only his dad could hear him.

"Rad, where are you?" Mr. White asked looking around.

Rad took a deep breath before he transformed right in front of his father who watch in shock.

"I can explain dad just don't freak," Rad tried to consul his so not to wake neighbors.

"Rad is that you," Mr. White asked, "What happened to you?"

"Well, me and my friend Carlos went to this cave we found and when we went in we found this abandon space ship and this strange object and when I touched it I became this giant robot you see in front of you," Rad explained, "And when we got out we were met by another robot named Megatron who was the leader of an evil group called the Decepticons and we fought until another robot named Optimus, the leader of a good group called Autobots, who came and helped out and my friends, Carlos and Alexis, became giant robots too and now they think we're one of them and playing along until we figure out what happened to us."

"And do you know what happened to you," Mr. White asked.

"Not yet but we wanted to let you guys know we were alright," Rad said as beeping was heard as High Wire came into view.

"And who this little guy?" Mr. White asked.

"This is my Mini-Con partner, High Wire," Rad said, "I hope I didn't cause too much worry and not in trouble with you and mom." 

"I'm proud of you for coming out here and telling the truth to me," Mr. White said, "I just hope you make the right choice in what you are doing and don't worry about your mother, I'll let her know that you were here and that you are alright."

"Thanks dad, you're the greatest," Rad said as he transformed back letting High Wire in to the cab.

"Just remember to come every so often, alright?" Mr. White said.

"I will and thanks for understanding," Rad said as he drove off.

Rad left the city and went to meet his friends at the city limit.

"So how did it go?" Carlos asked.

"My dad totally understood," Rad answered, "And you two?"

"Our parents understood as well," Alexis said.

"Now that we got that out of the way we can figure out what happen to us," Rad said.

"Wingclip, Whirlwind, Blazer," Hot Shot voice cried out from the com. link, "Where are you guys?"

"We're just outside the base," Wingclip said, "What's wrong?" 

"We just detected another Mini-Con in the Artic," Hot Shot explained, "So you better get back here and quick." 

"Will do Hot Shot," Wingclip said as he led the way back to the base.

When they arrived at the warp room the Autobots were already there and in their car mode.

"Now that everybody's here let's warp," Optimus said as the three transformed.

"Never get use to this," Blazer moaned as the warp gate came up and transport them to the Artic.

When they arrived they quickly set out looking for the Mini-Con. Little did they know that they had some unwelcome guest.


	8. Chapter 8

The weather was cold and the ice was slippery making travel hard but the Autobots pushed forward.

"Whirlwind, Wingclip, do you two see anything?" Optimus asked.

"Nothing yet, Optimus," Whirlwind replied, "But we will keep looking,"

"I'll go ahead and take a look around on the ground," Hot Shot said as he raced forward.

"Hot Shot hold on," Blazer said but Hot Shot was already gone, "Impatient much is he."

"He still has a lot to learn and being patient is one of them," Red Alert said.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Wingclip said as he raced after Hot Shot.

Ahead Hot Shot was going at top speed across the icy road and it took some effort for Wingclip catch up.

"Slow down Hot Shot you're going too fast," Wingclip said.

"Can a bot have some fun around," Hot Shot said

"I didn't say you couldn't have fun," Wingclip said, "I'm just saying that you're going too fast for the road condition."

Just then the ocean came into view up ahead.

"I guess we have to turn back," Hot Shot said

Hot Shot was about to turn he was bombarded by lasers. This caused him to spin out of control and almost flip over but mange to stay in control by transforming.

"Hot Shot are you alright?" Wingclip asked as he transformed and landed near him.

"Yeah, I think so," Hot Shot replied.

"He won't be once I'm done with him," Starscream said as he fired more rounds at the two.

Hot Shot and Wingclip shielded them themselves from the shots as Starscream passed over them.

"I'll take care of him," Wingclip said as he transformed and gave chase.

"Be careful," Hot Shot called after him.

"You're still a lackey when it comes to flying," Starscream mocked.

"I'll show you who king of the sky," Wingclip said as he fired some shots but Starscream easily dodge them.

Starscream transformed and shot at Wingclip. Wingclip tried to dodge them but one shot hit his wing causing him to crash land. Just before he crash he transformed to help ease the crash. As he got up Starscream landed nearby and walked up to him and as he did so he brought out his sword

"You never learn do you do you?" Starscream asked.

He lifted his sword up and then brought it down but Wingclip quickly moved out of the way. As he got up he Powerlinked with Grinder to bring out his Battle Scissors to fight. He charged at Starscream but stopped short when shots were fired at his feet. He looked up to see that Megatron and the other Decepticons had arrived as well.

"Ah men just what I need," Wingclip said as he dodge some more shots.

He went behind a block of ice for cover. Starscream let loose a missile that hit the icy boulder causing an explosion. Wingclip was thrown back by the explosion and into a deep canyon. Luckily Whirlwind came and used the cable to catch Wingclip.

"Thank Whirlwind, I owe you one," Wingclip said.

"No problem, Wingclip," Whirlwind said.

As Wingclip was being pulled up something caught his optic.

"Whirlwind hold up, I think I found the Mini-Con," Wingclip said.

As Whirlwind stopped Wingclip swung himself until he caught himself on the ledge. When he looked closely he was able to see that it was Mini-Con frozen in ice. He then began to punch at the ice to free it. After five minutes of this the ice finally gave way and Wingclip was able to get the Mini-Con and Whirlwind brought him up. The Autobots have been keeping the Decepticons busy and when they saw that Wingclip had gotten the Mini-Con they withdrew from the fight and headed to base. The Decepticons withdrew as well seeing that the Autobots had already gotten the Mini-con. Back at base everyone was standing near the Mini-con. The Mini-Con started to glow for a moment but stopped.

"Hey what happened," Blazer said, "It won't wake up."

"That is strange," Red Alert said, "Something must be wrong."

"But what is causing it to stay in hibernation and not wake?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know," Red Alert said, "Maybe it needs time."


	9. Chapter 9

It has been a close to eight month and a half since the three friends had being turned into robots and joined the Autobots in their quest to find the Mini-Cons and stop the Decepticons. They had found a several new Mini-Con but they lost some to the Decepticons. Hot Shot and Red Alert had gained partners in the form of Jolt and Long Arm. The Autobots even gained a member in Smokescreen when they were searching for a new Mini-Con and in Scavenger, Jetfire, Blurr, and Sideswipe. Even the Decepticons have gained some new allies such as Thrust and Tidal Wave. The two sides even learned of vast mighty weapon such as the Star Saber and the Sky Boom Shield. For Rad, Carlos, and Alexis life as Autobots were good and they were getting comfortable in their new forms but they still didn't know why they became robots in the first place. What they did know that it may have been caused when they touched the Mini-Con but it didn't answer why it happened or how they could transform back to their human form. They tried to visit their parents as much as they can but the demands at the base and the awakening of new Mini-Cons made their visits to only half an hour and only once or twice a week. They would be lucky that they could stay at least half a day or more. For the Autobots they still known them as Blazer, Whirlwind, and Wingclip but began to suspect something was up since the trio would disappear for half an hour at time and these times would be random. Today they had disappeared again and Optimus was going to question them once they had returned and he didn't half to wait long. The trio returned by mid afternoon from their trip and Optimus was waiting for them.

"Blazer, Wingclip, Whirlwind, we need to talk," Optimus said when they entered.

"What's up, Optimus?" Wingclip asked.

"Me and the other Autobots have notice that you three tend to disappear for hours at a time and we were getting concerned," Optimus said, "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Well, Optimus," Blazer began but had finding the right words. He looked at his friends but they couldn't help.

"Is something a matter, Blazer?" Optimus asked.

"Optimus, there is something we have been keeping something from you and the others," Blazer said, "We're not really transformers like you guys."

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked.

"We were once humans," Blazer said, "My real name is Rad, Wingclip is Carlos

And Whirlwind is Alexis. About eight month we found a Mini-con and when I grabbed I became Blazer and that is when we met you all. Carlos and Alexis found their own Mini-Cons and became Whirlwind and Wingclip." 

"Why didn't you tell us the truth when we first met?" Optimus asked.

"We were hoping to figure out what happened before we told you," Rad said.

"And have you figured out what happened?" Optimus asked.

"No we haven't," Carlos said.

"I see," Optimus said, "Well I know we will find out what happened sooner or later."


	10. Chapter 10

Another month had passed and the Autobots were making plans to return to Cybertron once they learned that the Decepticons were making a ship. Optimus had not told the others of Blazer, Whirlwind, and Wingclip secret yet due to their request for it. The three friends were worried about the plans and whether or not to go along with it. They decided to ask Optimus for his opinion of the matter.

"So you're worried about leaving," Optimus said.

"Yes, we want to go with you guys and help out but we also don't want leave our families behind," Wingclip explained.

""Whether you come or not is up to you three only," Optimus said, "You just have to go by your spark."

Optimus then left the three to their decision.

"So what should it be, guys?" Wingclip asked.

Nobody answered for a while until Blazer spoke up.

"I think we should go with them," Blazer said, "We got to finish what we started here and help the Autobots stop the Decepticons once and for all."

"I agree with you Blazer for I feel the same way," Whirlwind said, "but how are we going to tell are parents about this."

"Whirlwind is right," Wingclip said, "They are sure to disagree about this."

"We got to go whether they like it or not," Blazer said, "We got a duty to uphold that we must fulfill."

"I agree," Wingclip said.

Blazer, Whirlwind, and Wingclip soon left the base to tell their parents the news. When they reach them and told them the news they were not happy about it. Well at least their mothers were not happy.

"No way are you going," Mrs. White said sternly.

"Come on mom," Rad said.

"I said no," Mrs. White said, "It is bad enough that you are a giant robot but now you are going to some strange planet. I simply won't have it."

Rad groaned knowing full well that his mother wasn't going to change her mind any time soon.

"Mom, listen to me just once," Rad began, "I'm going and that is that whether you agree or not. I'm not a little kid anymore and duty to the Autobots to uphold and I'm not going to let them down."

"Oh Rad," Was all Mrs. White said.

"Let Rad go," Mr. White spoke up, "Up to now he was able to take care of himself."

"But," Mrs. White said.

"I know you are worried about me," Rad said, "But like dad said I can take care of myself and I got my friends and the Autobots to back me up if I'm in trouble."

"Alright if this is what you want," Mrs. White said finally giving up, "Just be careful."

"Thanks mom," Rad said, "And don't worry I'll be careful."

And with that Rad was off to return to the base with his friends. They told Optimus that they were going with. The next week or so the three friends busied themselves with helping build the ship. On the third week the ship was finally done and ready to take off.

"Is everybody ready?" Optimus said.

"You bet, Optimus," Hot Shot Replied.

"Okay let's go," Optimus said.

Everybody boarded the ship deemed the Ark and took off. The take off was smoothed with no complication of any sort. They soon entered space and made their way to Cybertron.

"We'll warp once we get some distance from Earth," Optimus said.

The others nodded in replay as they worked to maintain the ship and prepare to warp. Once some distance had been made they finally engaged the warp system and they were warped all the way to Cybertron. Blazer, Whirlwind, and Wingclip stared in aw as they approached the metal planet.

"Is that Cybertron?" Whirlwind asked.

"Yep, our home world," Sideswipe said.

"Blazer, Whirlwind, Wingclip," Optimus said, "I must thank you for coming all this way to help us."

"No problem, Optimus," Blazer said

"Optimus we're ready to land," Red Alert said.

Optimus nodded as the Ark slowly descended onto Cybertron. When they did the hatch lowered down to let the Autobots onto Cybertron. As they went down the hatch a shadow loomed over head. The Autobots didn't see the ship pass over head until it opened fired on them. The Autobots took cover and fired back at the ship.

"Should have known that the Decepticons would be here," Hot Shot said.

"That can't be help now," Blurr said as he dodged a blast.

The Autobots knew they were out gunned and needed to take cover fast. They quickly went into a nearby building not knowing if someone or something was inside.


	11. Chapter 11

The Autobots entered the building as a way to cover from the shots above. The building was empty and the light was dim inside so they couldn't see well. The group sat down to catch their breath until they heard a sound and they raised the guns in defense. Someone was moving around behind a pile of rubble that was once part of the roof. Saber Fang charged forward and tackled the person from behind the rubble. A scuffle was heard and a few shouts came when the others came to assist. Saber Fang had a mech pinned down and the mech was struggling to break free.

"Get off," The mech shout as he struggled.

"Roadblock?" Blurr said giving name to the mech.

"Blurr is that you?" Roadblock said.

Saber Fang got off him so he could stand up.

"Thank Primus it's only you guys," Roadblock said, "I thought for sure you were the Decepticons when I heard the gunfire."

"Tell me, Roadblock; is there any other Autobots anywhere with you?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, I can lead you to the others," Roadblock said as he took the lead.

The others followed Road block to another room in which he opened a hatch that revealed a stair case. They followed him in and were lead deeper into Cybertron. After a half an hour of walking passed they came upon another door which Roadblock opened as well.


	12. Chapter 12

An hour had passed since the Autobot had arrived on Cybertron and when they found the hidden Autobots base. Blazer, Wingclip, and Whirlwind had settled in as they waited for Optimus who was talking to the co commander of the remaining Autobots here. The three felt out of place here on Cybertron far from their normal home. Many of the soldiers here had asked where they came from and the answer had always been the same: Earth.

"Why were you there and not here on Cybertron helping us out?" One soldier asked.

Blazer shrugged his shoulders as he said, "I don't know maybe since earth is so peaceful and all we didn't think of fighting and wanted to stay."

"So what is earth like?" Another soldier asked.

"Like I said its peaceful and not much fighting happens," Blazer said, "It's very beautiful if you know where to look and all and it has lots of water to swim in."

"Yeah, epically the sunrise and sunset," Wingclip added, "Words can't describe it the least."

"And when you look at it from space it just as beautiful," Whirlwind said.

"You guys are lucky," One soldier said, "You guys ended on a beautiful and peaceful planet and don't have to fight a lot."

"Yeah I wish that could happen to me," Another soldier said.

Just then Optimus appeared with a few other mechs that included Jetfire and some other mech the three didn't recognized.

"Alright everybody it's time," Optimus said, "We're going to make a final assault on the Decepticons."

"I know you all have been through rough times but I know we all do our best," Optimus continued, "We'll be ready to go in another hour or so."

With that Optimus left the troops to prepare themselves for the battle.

"Hear that we're going to make a final assault," A soldier said, "About time."

"Hey Blazer," Whirlwind whispered, "Do you think we're up to this?"

"I don't know Whirlwind but we got to try," Blazer said.

Only ten minutes passed before a mech ran into the base all out of breath and looking as if he had seen a ghost.

"Optimus where is he?" The mech said.

"He is in the command room planning our attack," A soldier said, "What's wrong?"

"It's the moon something wrong with it, its taking shape" The mech said, "I must tell Optimus."

He then ran to the command room to tell Optimus what was going on. A few minutes passed as everyone went out to see what the mech was talking about. When outside the looked up to the moon to see that it had sprouted what looked like horns. Optimus joined the crowd as he too looked up at the moon.

"What is going on?" Optimus said, "Jetfire take some men with you and see if you can invesagate what's going on with the moon."

"Yes sir," Jetfire said as he saluted.

Jetfire took off with some other flyers and flew to the moon to invesagate. When the arrived they could see the horns were huge and curved and were an orange color. They landed nearby to try and get a closer look. When on closer exception they could see that it was made of a tough metal. Suddenly the ground started to shake and brake apart a bit but it quickly stopped. They quickly left the moon to tell Optimus what they have found.

"So the moon is evolving in way," Optimus said.

"Yes it appears so," Jetfire said, "The moon is breaking apart and revealing a metal surface."

"Optimus I have a bad feeling about this," Saber Fang said, "Those horns are just like those of the Chaos Bringer."

"The Chaos Bringer?" Wingclip repeated.

"The Chaos Bringer, or Unicron, is a planet size transformer that eats planets," Red Alert explained, "So far we only thought he was a myth but it would seem that he is not."

"If it is true that Unicron is real then we have a bigger problem to deal with," Optimus said, "Change of plans men, we need to find a way to stop Unicron from fully awakening."

"What about the Decepticons?" Hot Shot asked.

"We can't worry about them now," Optimus said, "We just have to hope they understand the danger of the situation."

And with that the Autobots returned to their base to plan their attack on Unicron.

Meanwhile at the Decepticon HQ the Decepticons had spotted the moon with its horns.

"Megatron what do you make of this?" Demolisher asked.

Megatron didn't say any thing at first for he was in deep thought. Is this another trick made by the Autobots? No it can't be they don't have the resources for something like this. He looked up at the moon once again as he thought.

"Megatron you don't think that…" Panthor began, "That the Chaos bringer is coming back?"

"We just have to watch wait," Megatron said as he continued to look at the moon.

Back at Autobots HQ the Autobots were busy with their plans to stop Unicron from awakening but they were not doing so good.

"How can we stop something as powerful as Unicron?" Scavenger asked.

"Maybe we can look at the old files and folklore," Saber Fang said, "Maybe we can find something that can help us." 

"It's a start," Optimus said, "Saber Fang, Whirlwind you two will look into the old files and report any new finding and Wingclip, Red Alert you two keep an eye on Unicron. For the rest of you prepare yourselves for a possible fight."

"Yes sir," was the reply he got as the team went to do their assigned duty.

As Optimus watched them leave he began hoping they could stop this danger before it was too late and their planet would be lost.


	13. Chapter 13

Whirlwind and Saber Fang was in an abandon building going through some old data pads. It had already been half an hour already and still they had not found anything that could be useful.

"Found anything yet, Whirlwind?" Saber Fang asked.

"Nothing yet," Whirlwind said.

She looked through a data pad and in finding nothing, put it down and went for another. She looked through it until she found something of use.

"Saber Fang I think found something," Whirlwind said.

Saber Fang came to Whirlwind side and read the date pad with her. The data pad told of the Chaos Bringer visiting Cybertron once before in the distanced past. It told of how the Autobots and Decepticons joined forces to battle Unicron but to no avail. Unicron was about to devour Cybertron but as a last effort to stop him the commander unlashed the power of the Matrix. The power of it was strong enough to destroy Unicron from the inside. Unicron drifted in space and the Autobots never saw him again since he disappeared from sight once defeated.

"Do you think it's possible that Unicron wasn't really defeated but only weakened," Whirlwind said, "And that now his coming back to finish what he started."

"I think you're right," Saber Fang said, "We must tell Optimus."

They left the building and went to Optimus to tell him of their findings.

"So Unicron is coming back to complete what he started," Optimus said once he was told, "And the only way to stop him is to use the Matrix."

"That is what the data pad said," Saber Fang said.

"I doubt that the Decepticons will help so we have to go it alone," Optimus said, "Prepare the others for an attack."

With that the Autobots prepare themselves for an all out attack on Unicron. They prepared the ships for take off. After going over the plans on how to get in they were ready to attack. By the time they were ready Unicron was already emerged fully from his rocky prison. The Autobots were getting into their ships when the Decepticons appeared but they weren't there to attack but to help since they realized the danger involved. They soon took off towards Unicron but he was ready. Green lasers burst from Unicron's body and a few of the battle ships were shot down. Both sides fired back but their shot made little damage to Unicron's tough armor. As the Autobots and Decepticons distracted Unicron Optimus was able to land on him. When he got out he notice three other ships land nearby. These ships belong to Blazer, Whirlwind, and Wingclip.

"What are three doing here?" Optimus asked as the three got out.

"We're going to help you out," Wingclip said.

"We figure that Unicron had inside defense as well as outside defense," Whirlwind said.

"And so we are going to you out," Blazer said, "And we're staying with you weather you like it or not."

"Your courage never cease to amaze me," Optimus said seeing that they were not leaving even if he ordered them to, "If you are not going to leave then you three are indeed coming."

And with that the four headed out to find a way into Unicron's body. At first no entrance can be found until an explosion erupted from a shot fired by one of the battle ship. It was then that an entrance was formed and Optimus entered it with Blazer, Whirlwind, and Wingclip following close behind. When they entered they were met by Unicron's inner defense so they had to battle their way through. Unicron was like a maze inside and hard to navigate and get lost in.

"We have to get to the heart of Unicron if this plan is going to work," Optimus said as he led the way.

"But how do we know where to go," Whirlwind said, "It's like a maze in here."

"We just have to hope for the best," Optimus said.

An hour of battling Unicron's defense and they still had not reached the heart of Unicron. The battle against Unicron's defense had left the four weary and low on ammo to the point that they had to depend on their Mini-Cons for help. At last they had reached Unicron's heart where they will unleash the power of the Matrix. Optimus brought out the Matrix and got ready.

"You three better get out while you still can," Optimus said.

"No Optimus, we're staying with you," Blazer said.

"We didn't come all this way so you can tell us off," Wingclip said.

Optimus was about to say something but Whirlwind interrupted him.

"I know you are worried about us but don't," Whirlwind said, "We'll be okay."

Optimus smiled under his mask at their courage that they had and released the Matrix's power. A bright light engulf them and the heart and then Unicron himself. Blazer felt as if he was floating in the air. He heard voice in the distance. Was it his friends? No it wasn't it belonged to someone else.

"You and your friends have done well," The voice said, "You have help with the defeat of my rival."

Rival? What is talking about? Then he remembered something his friends once told him. They said something about Primus giving life to the Transformers and once fighting Unicron. Could the voice belong to Primus himself?

"Now I shall return you to your home world in your true form," He said.

Then Blazer felt something change in him as he felt solid ground touch his back. He laid there for a moment before he opened his eyes to a blue sky. He got up as he brought his hand up but stop when he got a good look at it. The hand was not a red metal that he was use to seeing but it was a human hand. He looked at himself and saw that he was human again. He was confused at first until he remembered what Primus had said. He sent them back home and back to their human form and maybe his friends were back to normal too.

"Hey Rad," Carlos shouted from afar as he and Alexis came into view.

"Hey, guys," Rad said.

"Did that really happen?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know, Carlos," Rad said, "It sure felt real."

"What do we do now?" Alexis asked.

"I guess we go home," Rad said, "Maybe they know what happened."

"And what if they don't know?" Carlos asked.

"Then it was a dream and nothing more," Alexis said as the three friends went home.

By the time Rad reached home it was close to six o'clock.

"Mom, Dad I'm home," Rad called.

"Rad is that you?" His mother asked when she came to greet him.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Mrs. White said as she hugged Rad, "I was so worried about you."

"I see that you're back to real self Rad," Mr. White said, "So how was it?"

Rad told them what happened on Cybertron and what it was like. He also told them how they defeated Unicron and how he got back. Maybe it wasn't a dream Rad thought as he went to bed. He thought about what happened to Optimus and if the Autobots missed them.

Note: I'm ending it here. Maybe I write a sequel to this in the future.


End file.
